


Coffee and Dates

by murdocks_matthew



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Thiam Secret Santa, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocks_matthew/pseuds/murdocks_matthew
Summary: Theo owns a coffee shop. Liam is his costumer. Malia is fed up with them.





	Coffee and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Yamile aka [@Thiamsbaby](https://thiamsbaby.tumblr.com/) for thiam secret santa

“Your boy is here.” Malia tells Theo with a wink.

“Shut up he’s not my boy.” Theo whisper shouts at her.

“But you want him to be.” She smiles before walking away to make someone’s order.

Liam had started coming into Theo’s coffee shop about a month ago. Theo found himself drawn to Liam instantly but hasn’t worked up the courage to actually ask him out yet. Malia loves to make fun of Theo because of this. Today though is the day Theo is going to finally ask Liam out, probably. 

“Hey Theo busy morning?” Liam asks when it’s his turn to order.

“Actually it’s been kinda slow. I assume you’ll have your usual?” Theo asks already turning around to start making Liam’s drink.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Liam asks handing Theo the money for his drink.

“Yeah sure.” Theo smiles hoping Liam wants to ask him out.

“So I kinda told my friends that I had a boyfriend so they would stop setting me up on dates,” Liam admits embarrassed. “I might have also described you when they asked what my boyfriend looked like. My friends somehow got me to agree to bring my boyfriend to this Christmas party tonight and I was hoping you’d do me a huge favor and agree to go with along with my lie.” 

“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?” Theo asks Liam confused. He isn’t sure if he should be happy that Liam thought of him when making up a fake boyfriend or sad because Liam isn’t asking him out for real. 

“Just for one night and I promise I’ll tell them the truth before New Years.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” Theo admits.

“If you want to say no that’s fine I understand that this is kind of awkward. I mean we barely know each other and I’m asking you to fake date me. What am I thinking? I’ll just go now.” Liam says turning around to leave

“Wait!” Theo calls out and Liam turns back to face him. “You haven’t received your drink yet.” Theo says holding out the cup.

“Oh, thanks.” Liam gives an awkward smile after taking his drink from Theo.

“I’ll go to that party with you.” Theo says not wanting to make Liam upset.

“You will?” Liam asks excitingly.

“I will.” Theo confirms smiling.

“No he won’t” Malia objects.

“What?” Both Theo and Liam ask at the same time.

“He’s not going to pretend to be your fake boyfriend. I’ve had enough of his pining ass around here and I’m not about to deal with him moping around after you call your pretend relationship with him off. If you want him to go to this party with you tonight then you better ask him as a real date.” Malia tells Liam.

“You don’t have to it’s fine really-” Theo says before Liam interrupts him.

“I would have asked you out for real but I didn’t think you would say yes.” Liam admits.

“I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for weeks. I guess Malia finally gave up on me.” Theo laughs.

“Thank god for that. So what would you say to coming to this Christmas party as my actual date? Of course I’ll tell my friends that you’re not actually my boyfriend but you might be in the near future? Possibly?” 

“I’d love to.” Theo smiles.

“Boys,” Malia grumbles to herself. “Can’t ever get anything done on their own.”

“Thanks Malia.” Theo tells her.

“Yeah thanks!” Liam says.

“I expect an extra week of vacation as a thank you gift.” Malia tells Theo.

“You got it. I’ll even let you pick what shifts you want for January.” 

“So I’ll pick you up at 6 for the party?” Liam asks.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Theo smiles. “I live right above this place.” 

“Can’t wait but I better get going now. I sorta have lunch plans that I’m very late for.” Liam laughs before leaving. Theo watches him go with a smile. 

“Thanks again Malia. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.” Theo admits her to.

“Probably go out of business and die alone with your cats.” 

“Probably.” Theo laughs. “But seriously thank you I don’t think I would have ever been able to work up the courage to tell him how I felt on my own.”

“You know that for all my teasing that I really just want the best for you. And I’m sure one of you two would eventually admit your crush but I thought I’d save you the time.” Malia laughs and Theo moves to hug her. Malia awkwardly pats his back for a few seconds before pushing Theo away. “Well this has gotten too sentimental for my tastes so I think I’m gonna get back to work. Have fun on your date.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! [murdocks-matthew](http://murdocks-matthew.tumblr.com/) I accept prompts.


End file.
